


【超蝙/龙AU】猎人与龙

by Secretbutler



Series: 超蝠短篇集 [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretbutler/pseuds/Secretbutler
Relationships: Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: 超蝠短篇集 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/841734
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	【超蝙/龙AU】猎人与龙

“你准备好了吗？”  
一个略显苍老的声音传进他的耳朵，让他不由得猛一激灵。年轻的见习猎手倒吸了一口冷气，从睡梦中惊醒时猛地从他舒适的兽皮床上坐起，发现他年过半百的导师正坐在火炉边吸烟。原来刚刚只是个梦，但现实好像也不会好太多。  
“还有一个小时，收拾你的东西，克拉克。”  
年轻人叹了口气，他想，该来的还是会来的，他最后终于也要参加猎手的最终试炼了。三年前这里还不是这个样子，他的两个伙伴——或者说是同学，都相继死于级别更低的试炼中，真没想到他竟然是最后活下来的那个。  
布朗先生总是责备他心慈手软。他承认这种情况也确实数不胜数了，十年前他的猎手生涯从亲手杀掉一只公鸡开始，他的伙伴们都顺利地通过了考验，只有他实在下不了手——他有爱他的养父母，但却有多半时间都在布朗的身边，乔纳森向他解释说是布朗坚持要他成为猎手。  
“那真的很血腥，克拉克……如果你愿意，我们就去和布朗先生谈谈，或许我们家的农场才更适合你。”  
他思前想后，最后还是决定要继续跟着布朗。他们的村庄四面环山，山上到处都是隐藏的魔物，传说它们都听从山龙的号令。克拉克当年只有十岁，已经目睹过数场毫无预兆的黑色飓风，突然间就倾盆而下的暴雨，有时精怪们会趁夜洗劫农户的粮食，或者更甚，让村民染上怪病或者遭遇不幸。  
事情不是经常发生，但只要有一起就足够摧毁一个家庭。如果布朗认为他有猎人的天赋，他想他应该至少努力尝试一下——保护大家。  
布朗是个严厉的猎手，甚至可以用不近人情来形容，克拉克最怕的就是那藏着锐利目光的三角眼，他可因为心慈手软挨过无数次骂了，这些他都不告诉乔纳森和玛莎。  
但他们知道今天他就要进行终极试炼——活捉一只山龙，并且体长不小于15米。显然必须是一条成年龙，它们极度危险又极端地警惕。  
据他所知，附近的山上只有一条成年的雄性龙，他曾经在十五岁那年有过一次惊鸿一瞥，它是条通体黑色的龙，那个时候大概就有15米长。它当时似乎也看到了他，他记得他们有短暂的目光相接，他看到了那龙有一双冰蓝色的眼睛。  
布朗不肯相信他的话，因为黑色的龙是不可能存在的，它们需要很多特殊的条件才能达成，而且黑色的龙拥有最强的力量和骄傲的性格，它们是不可能会在看到猎手的前提下还从容地路过的——要是克拉克碰见黑龙，那他早就粉身碎骨了。  
克拉克感到有些委屈，因为他确实没撒谎，但布朗却严厉指责他说谎……那对他来说可是非常严重的指控了，乔纳森和玛莎从小就要他无论如何都要诚实。  
他明明还清楚地记得它的样子，它闪闪发光的鳞片，可惜它当时盯着他，他完全不敢去摘下一片……还有整齐锋利的爪子，那口牙齿并不像猎人传闻中的龙那样带着黄黑色的斑点并且散发着肉食腐烂的恶臭——实际上那条黑龙的身上有一股奇妙的气息，它当时似乎是在确认自己的领地，克拉克看到它把尿液喷射在一棵挺拔的乔木上。  
龙的尿液闻起来有点像烈酒。

克拉克在附近的山上徘徊了三天，他想，如果布朗说的是真的，那也许他真的会死在黑龙的手里。他有点不敢到那座被称为“猫耳山”的主峰去了，但可惜的是看来五年里附近的山上也从未出现过一条龙。  
在整整三天一无所获之后，他的口粮袋里只剩下了一块又咸又腥的野猪肉，这迫使他放弃仅有的幻想，带着活捉到的一只仅有不到一米长的幼龙，往猫耳山去了。  
这里是那条黑龙的地盘，他必须得万分小心。  
时间又过去了半日的时候，克拉克终于把自己的四周都用猎人的魔法严严实实地保护起来，这差不多耗光了他的体力，而且完全是守株待兔的行为——布朗知道了一定会骂得他狗血淋头，但这总还是比送死强。  
他从迫暮时分一直守到了夜深人静，四周除了时不时的鸟鸣声还有野兽的叫声便再无其他动静，克拉克庆幸他机智地把宿营地选在了一个水坑旁，这样就让他暂时免于饥渴。  
他守了太久了，即使是训练有素的猎人也会因为困倦而不小心打盹。于是这个刚刚二十出头的青年又犯了一个足够被布朗吊起来打一顿的大忌——他睡着了，睡得还很香甜。  
克拉克感觉他睡了很久，连强烈的日光也没能马上叫醒他，直到身旁拘捕箱里的小龙发出了了刺耳的叫声。克拉克一下子惊醒过来，这才发现在睡梦中已经有大部分魔法陷阱都被撞破了，一条黑龙已经失去了意识，正倒在不远处。  
啊……就是它！  
惊魂未定的年轻猎手又检查了一下四周，才壮着胆子到黑龙旁边，他把拘捕箱里的小龙放了，然后用强度最大的魔法缚绳把龙的四肢都捆住——这可是个一不小心就会死的活计。  
龙的身上有个很大的伤口，应该是魔法陷阱导致的，就在龙的肩胛处，撕裂了那里顺滑黝黑的龙鳞，露出粉色的皮肉来。克拉克竟然感觉到有点莫名的伤感，他当即把随身带的一瓶杜松子酒拿出来，把它全都倒在龙的伤口上。  
龙发出了痛苦的声音，但很快又消散了，克拉克又看到了那双有点悲伤的蓝眼睛，随后龙就闭了眼——陷阱几乎给了它致命伤，迫使它陷入沉睡。  
年轻的猎手不知道该庆幸还是该难过，这应该是这座山上唯一的成年龙了，它足足有二十米长，克拉克得花一整天把它搬下去给布朗看。  
布朗会大吃一惊，然后笑着说些粗俗不堪的夸奖的话——克拉克知道，他和老猎手一起度过了太久了，他怀疑这世界上到底还有没有比他更了解老布朗的人。村子里的人们都敬着怕着老猎手，每逢灾难都会祈祷猎手来帮忙驱赶魔物，但其实……布朗也不过是个普通的老头而已。

时间总是让人很容易失去方向感和目标，这对于猎人来说是尤其如此的。从克拉克把黑龙交给自己的师父处理也已经过了个把月，和山中魔物战斗的日子，与和龙角逐相比，也显得索然无味。  
克拉克的闲暇时间都泡在了杜松子酒或者散发着香气的麦田里，他最近更频繁地回家了，布朗也对此表示默许。他通过了猎人考试，却反而成为了一个怠惰的猎手。  
他也不记得是哪个寻常的清晨了，当他又一次在家过夜之后的一个早晨，本来一切都那么美好，直到克拉克听见父母谈论到邻居的恶疾——就是最近才发生的事，是魔物的诅咒。  
克拉克匆匆吃过饭就备齐行装往老布朗的营地去了，他想，这下终于该做点什么了，虽然他心里在暗暗地疑惑，因为据说龙如果被除掉，那个地方的所有魔物就会偃旗息鼓，不再敢进犯人类。  
但显然他有点太心急了，他到来的时候时间尚早，他隔着猎人的帐篷都听得到那如雷的鼾声，克拉克不由得皱着眉头暗自嘀咕。就在这个时候他听到了一些其他的声音——它们低沉而有节奏，隐藏在猎人的鼾声里，以至于向来敏锐的年轻猎手也一时没有发现。  
年轻人趁着天蒙蒙亮，小心翼翼地寻找声源，他很快发现声音是从老布朗的密室中传出的。这不寻常的发现让他心里犹豫了一下，要进入密室，总得通过老布朗的允许才行。  
他犹豫了一会儿还是解开了密室门的封印，走了进去——他想他肯定是疯了，最起码那时候是疯了，老布朗要是知道，绝饶不了他。  
然后他看到了它，那头巨龙，被捆绑在密室的封印架子上，它的四肢都给银制的钉子死死钉着，刚刚的声音就是它发出的，像是雨前的滚滚闷雷声，当克拉克仔细聆听时，又觉得这是龙在低声痛呼——他马上又开始感到悲伤，又在那时望见了那双摄魂夺魄的眼睛。  
可惜，那眼睛的神采，已经没有几分了。  
年轻的猎手把目光从黑龙无精打采的双目上暂时移开，他注意到龙的身上有很多新的伤痕，它的鳞片也散落了许多在地上，房间里充斥着龙类甘醇的血味儿……黑龙又发出了一声无力的哀嚎，克拉克又一次对上那双眼睛，这才发现黑龙正在流泪，龙的眼周全都是新旧泪痕。  
房间外传来了老布朗的梦话声，这一下子提醒了年轻的猎手，他马上胆战心惊地离开了房间，把龙的哀嚎声留在里面，重新布置了和之前一模一样的魔法封印……他在一瞬间感觉到罪孽深重，但眼下他需要假装没有任何事发生。  
年轻的猎手在日光开始变得强烈时叫醒了他的导师。  
“嗯？克拉克，你叫我做什么？”老布朗睡眼惺忪又有些不耐烦地问他的学徒。  
“先生，是我的邻居……他受到了魔鬼的诅咒，染了恶疾了。”  
“嗯？”老猎手一下子来了精神，他立刻穿戴整齐，从帐篷里走出来，看到克拉克正毕恭毕敬地站在外面，“我们有事要做了。”  
“先生，我们需要带上些什么？”  
“不需要很多东西——跟着我，看着。”  
老布朗得意洋洋地回答了他年轻的学徒，他抽出自己的匕首，在上面加了一道魔法，就径直往他的密室走去——克拉克把心都提到了嗓子眼儿，幸好老猎手并没有发现门口的封印是新的，他只是解开封印，走进密室。  
黑龙猛地睁开双眼，它仍然竭尽全力朝老布朗咆哮，克拉克在后面注意到了那双眼睛——那双眼睛里的愤怒也无法掩饰惊恐，老布朗的笑声听起来有点卑鄙，猎手娴熟地在龙的胸口又划了一刀，鲜血顿时倾泻而出，被老布朗用牛皮袋子收集起来。  
现在克拉克明白那些伤痕的来历了。  
他瞪大了双眼，他的耳边都是龙的哀嚎，他听得懂那撕心裂肺的哭泣……他甚至也想跟着一起哭了，老布朗用粗鄙的语言得意洋洋地说着龙血有多么值钱，但却没注意到身后的青年高高举起的双手。  
克拉克用闪电魔法打晕了他的导师——他想这下他要遭天谴了。  
“救我……救救我……”  
克拉克惊异地瞪大眼睛，他听说过龙可以变化成以假乱真的人形，这一切发生的太快，老布朗刚刚倒下，就在他仍然惊魂未定的时候，他终于见到了龙的人身。  
如果说那条黑龙本身就很俊美，那这具人身则是惊为天人。龙的感情毫无掩饰地从那双眸子里泄露出来，面前的男子全身赤裸，身上的伤痕大多都狰狞地外翻着，他有着一头黑得毫无杂色的头发——就和他的鳞片一样黑亮。他看起来已经不是个青年的模样，但出卖他的并非是皱纹或者什么衰老的标志，黑龙的目光里隐藏了太多，克拉克确信一个青年不可能有那样深邃又传情的目光。  
“救救我……”男人干裂的嘴唇翕动着，高挺的鼻梁上还有一记短短的划伤，他的脸颊因为紧张和痛苦只显得苍白，“救我……”  
“我是猎人……”克拉克靠近了一步，看见男人本能地瑟缩，这反应着实会让任何铁石心肠的人都忍不住心软，“猎人的职责是除魔。”  
“我不是……”男人费力地抬头望着他，四肢因为银钉只能无力地瘫软，“你是说你有除魔的义务？那你会对魔之外的东西动手吗？”  
克拉克犹豫了半晌，赤裸的男人也没有抗拒他靠近，太近了……他嗅到男人身上浓重的，龙类的血腥味，如果一定要克拉克来定义的话，他会说龙是一种高贵的生物——为什么不呢，连血液都散发着高贵的气息，好像珍藏多年的上等红酒。  
“不会，先生……我不对无辜者动手。”  
“是你的导师——我知道他叫布朗，他要杀我，我从来没想过害任何人。”  
克拉克和那双哀伤的眼睛又一次对视了，这次他相信龙在说实话，回想起来，布朗待任何人都刻薄粗俗，克拉克确实不相信会有哪个真正的好人是这样的。  
“我相信你，”他说，“但你可不能骗我……我不杀人，所以布朗也没有死，等他醒来，他绝饶不了我的。”  
“你相信我吗？那就和我一起走吧——我的家里很安全。”

克拉克知道了龙的名字，那是个和龙本身一样高雅的名字，布鲁斯·韦恩，他也遗憾地知道了他的新朋友自小就是个孤儿。  
“老布朗说的没错，”他说，“他没骗你，克拉克，黑龙十分稀少，几乎不可能产生，因为它们都是以父母的鲜血淋浴才产生的——布朗杀了我的父母，他们身上的血足够填满山上干涸的河床。”  
“对不起……”克拉克悲伤地望着他的朋友，“但是……为什么？”  
“血肉就是我们的原罪，”布鲁斯检视着身上的鳞片，他们已经逃进山中有四五日，在克拉克的帮助下他的伤口恢复得很快，“你的邻居现在应该没事了——我的血很快就能治好他的病。”  
“我以为我在保护大家。”克拉克伤感地说。  
“你在，你尽了最大努力。”  
龙转过身，钻进他栖身的洞穴里，年轻的猎手为他体贴地放下帐子——克拉克给了自己一个新任务，他要在洞穴外的帐篷里宿营，帮龙警戒随时可能到来的老布朗。

深夜，克拉克又被熟悉的龙鸣声唤醒。就和上一次一样，宛若天边的滚滚雷声，仿佛山雨欲来，乍一听来还有些骇人，细细聆听却带着苦闷……年轻的猎手心下生疑，小声地在洞外呼唤着布鲁斯的名字。  
龙没有应答，克拉克担心他的朋友，他想，虽然他们才认识了没几天，可是他已经爱上了布鲁斯，只是他永远都不会说罢了——龙怎么会喜欢他仇家的学徒呢？这对布鲁斯来说太残酷了，克拉克宁愿做他最好的朋友。  
年轻的猎手拉开洞穴的帘子走了进去，却只发现了一室春光。黑龙此时正沉浸在自己的世界里，他紧闭着双眼，但克拉克仍然能看到那些浅浅的泪痕，龙的泪水渍湿了他身下的毛毯。克拉克的目光再向下，便看到龙胸前隐约的两个粉色的乳尖——它们顽强地从黝黑发亮的鳞片下伸出来，洞内的火光映到了那上面的水色，龙正时不时地伸出舌头舔他的乳尖，它们的颜色便愈发鲜艳了。  
克拉克的目光再向下，就注意到龙紫红色的生殖器和位于下方的一道裂缝——在克拉克看来它更像是一道大裂缝，平坦而没有起伏，平常似乎因为被龙鳞包被而显得和其他位置一样坚硬。此时它呈现出樱桃红色并且还向外翻出，两边的鳞片也收缩起来，露出它周围粉红色的肌肉。龙的尾巴正插在裂缝里，克拉克能看出那尾巴还在努力搅动，让龙发出浅浅的低吟。  
年轻的猎手感到胸膛发紧，口干舌燥，他小心翼翼地靠近了龙，蹲下来时挡住了龙眼前跳动的火光，他伸手轻轻触碰布鲁斯湿润的鳞片，那即使是龙形也秀美无比的脸颊，直到龙睁开眼睛看到他。  
“克拉克……”  
布鲁斯呼唤了一声，这发展虽说出乎意料他却并不排斥，发情期的到来让他更加注意到猎手健硕的身体，他使自己慢慢变化成人形——这个变化并不完美，因为龙的生殖腔仍然会留在人身上，而现在正是他性欲的巅峰，身体健硕的人类看起来会是个够资格的交配对象。  
而且，他喜欢克拉克，但他不敢确认猎手是否把他当做异类。  
人类猛地吸了口冷气，好像差点失去呼吸似的，此时两双冰蓝色的双目交接了，克拉克把他的手放在布鲁斯的肩膀上，此时那呻吟仍然声声入耳。猎手认真地和他的朋友对视了许久:“我可以吻你吗？”  
“只要你想。”  
布鲁斯红了脸，他想，这太疯狂了，别说是人，他活了四十几年，没有和任何生物做过爱，他就在这座山上，孤独地守卫着，按照父母的交待——管理好山上的魔物和野兽，让它们不要去伤害村庄里的人类，惩罚那些罪恶的魔……他从未见过年龄合适的同类，相邻的山上的幼崽们甚至还需要他的照顾。  
也许，猎手也只是想吻他呢？也许猎手并不想和他做爱呢？  
克拉克在吻他的时候眯上了眼睛，年轻的猎手的吻好像活力四射的火花，布鲁斯尝到了猎手嘴里杜松子酒的余味。克拉克的身体渐渐伏上来，生疏地抱住他，翻了个身，人类的手落在他的肩胛上，摸到结痂的伤痕。  
接吻热情而炽烈，把两人的脸颊都烧得发热发红，克拉克在接吻后捧起他的脸颊，望着他——就在那时布鲁斯开始贪心地想，如果不做爱就太可惜了。  
他没认真考虑过做爱或者家庭问题，但他想要和喜欢的人做爱，他之前也从没想过他会对一个相识没有几天的人产生爱意，但现在他觉得那些都不重要了，交配和生育的本能勾得他的欲望蠢蠢欲动。  
“和我做吧，”猎手大胆地提议，打断了布鲁斯的思绪，“我想和你做爱，我喜欢你，我愿意当你忠诚的伴侣和助手……以后我来洗清猎手的罪孽。”  
“我……”布鲁斯一时语塞，他望着克拉克诚挚的双眼，他融化在那炽热的火焰里了，“好……好……”  
他眼泪汪汪地应答着，为年轻猎手大胆的追求感到快乐，也对即将到来的性事感到不安和渴望，他为猎手褪下衣衫，贪婪地嗅着猎手半勃起的性器官，他伸出舌头舔克拉克的龟头，迫使它更加充血。  
猎手猛地抓着他翻了个身，克拉克为布鲁斯的舔舐感到兴奋不已，他啃咬着布鲁斯的乳珠，吮吸大片的胸肉，让他的朋友，他的恋人开始失声呻吟，他猛地后退到布鲁斯狭长的生殖腔入口，小心翼翼地向两边掰开它，伸出舌头贪婪地逗弄里面的嫩肉。  
“啊啊……不……啊啊……克拉克……”  
布鲁斯扭动着身体发出了带着哭腔的呼唤，克拉克把头埋在他腿间勤奋而努力地舔他，把温热的舌头伸进他的身体。龙的生殖腔远远比人类的相应器官敏感，几乎所有的龙都会在生产时经历灭顶一般的高潮。  
克拉克最后亲吻了一下布鲁斯缩紧的睾丸和颤颤巍巍地怒立的阴茎，他准备好了，他用布鲁斯刚刚生殖腔里分泌出的黏液润滑，涂满他已经完全勃起的巨物——他不知道人类的阴茎能不能满足龙，但他想，无论如何他都得全力以赴。  
布鲁斯在他进入时弓起了身体，猎手担心地停顿了一下，又在龙的催促下继续开始入侵。克拉克和布鲁斯一样从未体验过性事的滋味，猎手的生活让他荒废了爱情的机会，直到他遇见布鲁斯……他想，这不是他捕获了布鲁斯，而是布鲁斯俘获了他的一切。  
生殖腔内比他想象的狭窄，却也比他想象的坚韧，布鲁斯紧紧包裹住他，在初次进入时慌乱地抓着他，克拉克就在他的挚友耳边安慰，直到性欲又一次升腾……  
克拉克发誓他这辈子都不会忘记那些碰撞，交缠，呻吟和汗水。他从小心变得热烈，从热烈变得激烈，他不知疲倦地在他的恋人体内进进出出，把布鲁斯的双腿放在肩膀上，听着布鲁斯婉转的呻吟，那甬道锲而不舍地包裹着他，催促他更快速，更激烈，证明他是个强壮而有资格的伴侣……  
布鲁斯也变换着姿势，一开始，他熨帖地躺着，然后他翻过来，趴在他们的毯子上，后来又变成跪着……再后来，猎手愉快地喘息着，仰视着他的伴侣，随着动作一下一下地抖动的胸肉，他们的体液也渐渐打湿了身下的毛毯，让这里变得一塌糊涂……

克拉克再醒来时，注意到布鲁斯正抱着他安静地睡着，洞穴外的烈日也打扰不到他们，他只亲吻了一下布鲁斯的额头就坐起来——他想起他的承诺，他得洗清猎人的罪孽。  
“克拉克，”布鲁斯在他穿衣时醒来，变回了龙的形体，“这是我的事，克拉克……布朗，现在已经不会威胁到任何人了。”  
年轻的猎人诧异地停下了动作，把目光投向他的恋人:“你在说什么，布鲁斯？”  
“布朗在追进来的那天就中了我的陷阱，我把他关在了魔的流放地，”布鲁斯的尾巴懒散地拍打着地面，仿佛在说什么轻描淡写的事，“他自己的罪过，还是由他自己来赎清吧，你得留下来先看着它出生。”  
“出生？”  
“你不好奇吗？反正我是很好奇龙和人类的血统后代会是什么样的。”  
黑龙的尾巴在猎手的眼中充满意外惊喜时，轻轻抚上了他那被鳞片包被的肚皮。  
END


End file.
